pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Carnage
Overview Carnage is a scoped Primary weapon. Makes critically damaged users remain a notable threat to the enemy. Carnage's increasing fire rate allows it to destroy all enemies in its path. Equipped with explosives and a 2x zoom scope, this weapon fires lethal shots that can damage multiple targets at once. Strategy Carnage can rack up kills and tear enemies down if used correctly. * Carnage's mediocre accuracy makes it most useful in medium range, where it threatens long-ranged users and out-ranges close-ranged players. ** Furthermore, its 2X scope allows it to increase in accuracy whenever the player desires. * Spur ability allows Carnage to increase in fire rate as the user holds down the trigger. This allows it to get to a massive increase in damage over time. * Carnage users are granted the Overcharge ability, which increases the player's damage per shot while holding the weapon while taking damage. (One-shot kill weapons are a special case, please view the notes below.) * If Carnage users can remain on the field for a long time, the combination of the abilities allows them to become a powerhouse. Counters Carnage very often leaves the player exposed to the enemy, allowing for a wide range of counters to occur. * Any Automatic weapon that has equal or higher firepower can easily counter these users. * Carnage's abilities leave the player with little to no defense to cope upon. Weapons of all ranges can counter Carnage users, but must be wary when doing so, as being exposed to Carnage's damage over a long period of time can easily kill a group of players at once. * Finish off a Carnage user as quickly as possible, as then it will not get the chance to output that much damage. * Carnage users take forever to reload. Take this time to kill them. ** Carnage users do have decent capacity, however, so do not underestimate this. * If you are stuck within the line of fire of a Carnage user, do not hesitate to run to cover. Any missed shots will prove valuable to your strategy. * Automatic weapons easily finish off already 1HP Carnage users. Notes * Spur is a passive ability, and activates when Carnage is fired. Fire rate is doubled as it fires. It goes from 1.2x after firing for 1 second, 1.5x after 2 seconds, 1.8x after 3 seconds, and finally reaches 2x after 4 seconds of continuous fire, and the ability deactivates upon stopping weapon fire. * Carnage reload time takes a total of 8 seconds, and consists of removing the magazine, replacing the magazine, re-adjusting the stock and pressing a blue arc-shaped button that extends and re-powers the barrel "Suppressor." * Overcharge ability is a passive ability, and increases damage of Carnage upon intervals of losing HP, and not armour. Damage increases by 1.5x at 80% HP, 2x at 60% HP, 3x at 40% HP, and 4x at 30% HP or less. Damage is rather increased by a full 500% (6x total) when user remains at 1HP, which discourages the use of one-shot kill weapons on these users. ** Overcharge abiity allows Carnage user to survive any weapon that can deal more than the player's full health bar, leaving 1 HP, removing all harmful effects, and grants temporary invisibility (5 seconds). ** Yes, 1HP means that the person has a 2-shot kill weapon with a 100 fire rate and massive area damage. * Carnage's area of effect shots have blast radius equivalent to that of the Dead Star. This also means that it cannot headshot players. Trivia * Carnage name and description are based on Carnage from War Robots. * Its acceleration of fire rate parallels with Catastrophe's acceleration of damage per hit. * Its full 500% damage increase and leaving at 1HP is a counter to a major issue in the current meta where tryhards are spamming laser weapons that one-shot other players. It is never a hindrance for any weapon that takes several shots to kill. * Carnage was created using the "Drawing" Function in Google Drive. See Also Fury Catastrophe Onslaught MitigatorCategory:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Scoped